Mon Maître
by Karrow's pen
Summary: UA, Lime - "Je ne vous décevrais plus jamais, maître. Plus jamais." - "C'est bien, Harry. Je suis fier de toi."


.

**Mon Maître**

**―**

Harry geint en crispant les poings, pleurant sous l'énième coup. Il faisait sombre dans la chambre, les rideaux étaient à peine tirés, une bougie flambait sur la table de chevet, et une forte odeur de sexe embaumait la pièce. Il était nu, à quatre pattes sur le grand lit sombre de la chambre, le visage enfoncé dans les coussins pour essayer de masquer ses larmes. Un autre coup frappa durement son postérieur rougi et ses membres tremblèrent. Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il subissait cette punition, mais cela lui faisait tellement mal…

Plus moralement que physiquement.

Il ne parvint plus à réprimer ses sanglots, qui secouèrent ses épaules alors que la main de son maître claquait encore une fois contre ses fesses. Il le méritait, il avait déçu son maître, il devait être puni. Il se sentait tellement coupable… Il n'avait pas réussi à répondre aux attentes de son maître, il était pathétique, il ne le méritait pas !

Il continua de pleurer, alors que la main dure qui le frappait devenait plus douce et caressait doucement son postérieur en feu, pour l'apaiser, et que ses lèvres froides effleuraient son omoplate. Harry s'en voulut de se montrer si faible et de pleurer alors qu'il venait de décevoir son maître, de lui désobéir. Il renifla piteusement sans changer de position alors que les baisers remontaient le long de son échine pour s'échouer contre son oreille.

― C'est fini, Harry. Ne pleure plus. Souffla-t-il doucement.

Son maître le retourna doucement sur le dos, un petit sourire en coin craquant, qui attira immédiatement le regard embrumé de Harry. Son maître était si beau, si parfait, si juste… Il avait des longs cheveux noirs qui bouclaient légèrement aux pointes et atteignaient ses épaules, des yeux d'un noir intense qui renvoyait parfaitement la moindre lueur – ici la faible lueur vacillante de la bougie qui faisait miroiter étrangement ses iris – et une peau blanche parfaite. Il ne le méritait pas, lui qui était petit et maigre, aux cheveux indisciplinés. Seuls son regard vert avait le mérite de ne pas le rendre complètement banale, son maître certifiant qu'il avait de beaux yeux.

Il en était devenu fier depuis.

― J-je suis désolé, m-maître… Sanglota-t-il en s'accrochant aux épaules de son maître.

― J'ai été déçu, Harry. Je devais te punir, tu comprends ?

Harry acquiesça vivement alors que la main de son maître venait masser son postérieur, apaisant la peau meurtrie. Harry avait toujours apprécié cela chez son maître, la délicatesse dont il faisait preuve après la punition. Il était si gentil…

― Je ne le ferais plus, maître ! Promit-il alors que les larmes lui montaient à nouveau aux yeux. Je suis tellement désolé, maître…

― Je sais, Harry.

Délicatement, son maître embrassa ses joues pour recueillir ses larmes, le faisant se sentir encore plus coupable. Il ne méritait pas d'appartenir à son maître, il était si bon envers lui, alors qu'il venait de le décevoir…

― Tu sais qu'il faut m'obéir maintenant, n'est-ce pas Harry ?

― Oui, oui… Je suis désolé, désolé…

Il avait jouit avant que son maître ne lui en donne l'autorisation. Il n'avait pas le droit, c'était à son maître de choisir le moment où il devait jouir ! Et il avait outrepassé cette limite, il avait violé les règles en s'octroyant le droit de jouir à sa guise. C'était abominable ! Il était si monstrueux… Et son maître le pardonnait… Son maître l'embrassait, le caressait encore… Il ne le méritait pas !

― Tu veux me faire plaisir, Harry ? Souffla son maître, quelques accents peinés dans la voix.

Le cœur de Harry manqua un battement. Il avait rendu son maître triste ! Dieu, qu'il s'en voulait… Il releva brusquement les yeux et affirma qu'il voulait lui faire plaisir, une manière de compenser l'outrage qu'il avait commis en oubliant le contrôle de son maître.

Son maître échangea souplement leur position, se plaçant dos à la tête de lit alors que Harry était à califourchon sur lui, et conduit la main de Harry sur son entrejambe couvert par son pantalon. Son maître était torse nu, mais avait revêtu son pantalon noir lorsqu'il dut punir Harry. Comprenant, Harry s'empressa de se baisser vers son entrejambe et se lécha les lèvres en imaginant déjà ce qui allait suivre. Il baissa son pantalon, fébrile, et sortit sa langue pour lécher la longueur du sexe imposant de son maître.

Il devait lui faire plaisir, il devait faire oublier la bévue qu'il avait commise. Aussi se surpassa-t-il, faisant en sorte de faire durer l'instant pour ne pas que son maître jouisse trop vite, mais usait de beaucoup de technique pour le faire grogner. Il rougit, heureux de pouvoir faire plaisir à son maître, de pouvoir le satisfaire, et ne se priva pas de regarder le visage de son maître. Ce dernier empoigna sa tête et bougea lui-même ses hanches pour choisir la cadences qui lui seyait et Harry se laissa manipuler, durcissant rien qu'en entendant les grognements de son maître.

Il avala goulûment la semence de son maître lorsqu'il éclaboussa le fond de sa gorge, fermant les yeux pour apprécier l'étrange saveur, et se lécha les lèvres pour s'assurer de n'oublier aucune goutte. Il était le seul qui puisse jouir de la semence de son maître, le seul qui la recevait, et il en appréciait chaque goutte.

Son maître caressa doucement ses cheveux, effleurant ses joues, et Harry ouvrit les yeux pour plonger dans ses iris noirs, les joues encore rouges de plaisirs et les yeux brillants.

― C'est bien, Harry. Tu es un bon garçon.

Harry sourit timidement et se releva pour se placer à califourchon sur son maître, et plongea son visage contre son cou. Il aimait son maître, tellement, tellement, tellement…

― Je ne vous décevrais plus jamais, maître. Plus jamais.

― C'est bien, Harry. Je suis fier de toi.

La main de son maître massa sa nuque et Harry soupira silencieusement de bien-être. D'aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, il avait toujours été avec son maître. Et il n'avait jamais quitté cette chambre, sauf pour se rendre dans la salle de bain adjacente. Il n'en avait pas le droit, mais il s'en fichait éperdument. Son maître le protégeait, c'était tout ce qui comptait. Son maître prenait soin de lui. Son maître était parfait.

Les longs doigts élégants du maître glissèrent subrepticement sur la verge dressée de Harry, le faisant haleter alors qu'il le caressait doucement, l'effleurant.

― Déjà réveillé de ce côté-ci, Harry ?

Harry rougit et baissa les yeux, le sourire moqueur de son maître lui échappant.

― Je… je suis désolé, maître… Souffla-t-il d'une petite voix.

― Mais non, Harry. Il n'y a pas de mal, et tu le sais très bien, je vais m'occuper de toi.

Il échangea à nouveau leur position, maintint les poignets de Harry contre le matelas alors qu'il fondait sur ses lèvres pour lui ravager la bouche. Harry gémit et essaya de répondre au baiser, alors que les mouvements durs et brusques de son maître meurtrissaient doucement les lèvres. Lorsque ses mains tremblèrent sous les assauts violents et impérieux, son maître dévia jusqu'à atteindre sa jugulaire qu'il mordilla pour y apposer un suçon. Harry ne pouvait que gémir.

― Tu es à moi, Harry. A moi…

― Oui, oui ! Maître…

Il lui appartenait entièrement, corps et âme, du plus profond de son cœur, pour toujours. Il ne pouvait pas vivre sans son maître, il ne pouvait pas ne serait-ce qu'imaginer un monde sans lui. Il était devenu son monde, non, il l'était depuis toujours. Parfois, il se demandait s'il lui avait toujours appartenu. C'était étrange, car parfois il avait l'image d'une personne aux cheveux roux et aux yeux verts semblable aux siens qui lui apparaissait.

Mais il n'y faisait jamais bien attention.

Son maître lui attrapa les hanches, et Harry sut qu'il allait être prit. Un frisson d'impatience le prit, et il cambra son dos en rejetant sa tête en arrière, empressé. Mais de nombreux bruits de pas les détournèrent et la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit à la volée, dévoilant une quantité d'hommes en uniformes armés, qui braquait leur lampe contre eux.

― C'est Harry Potter, monsieur, nous l'avons retrouvé, dit l'un d'eux dans leur talkie-walkie.

Harry cria lorsque plusieurs hommes se jetèrent sur eux deux, emprisonnant Harry dans une poigne de fer alors que son maître était immobilisé au sol.

― Rendez-vous. Vous êtes coupable de meurtre, enlèvement, séquestration, viol, détournement de mineur, torture, et j'en passe et des meilleurs, mon pote. Dit l'officier en donnant une tape à son épaule.

― Non ! Cria Harry en tentant de se débattre, en pleurs.

Il ne comprenait pas, mais on lui enlevait son maître ! Il les observa relever son maître et lui mettre les menottes, avant de le diriger vers la porte.

― Non ! Maître ! Ne me laissez pas !

Personne ne l'écoutait, quelqu'un lui criait quelque chose à l'oreille, plusieurs le maintenait pour le garder immobile, les officiers parlaient tous entre eux, créant une cacophonie insupportable pour Harry, et son maître s'éloignait, partait, sans lui accorder un regard. Ses sanglots redoublèrent, ses cris devinrent désespérés.

Non, non, non, non…

― C'est fini, Tom Jedusor. Aucun doute pour vous, ce sera la prison à perpétuité.

Perpétuité.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Update du 3012/14_ ; Ça**** fait un moment que j'ai posté ce One-Shot, mais depuis, je réfléchis à une possible suite. Je ne fais qu'y réfléchir vaguement cela dit, parce que j'ai d'autres fictions sur le feu, et que celle-ci me paraît pas mal ainsi.**

**Que l'on soit clair : je ne réfléchis pas à une suite parce que les lecteurs me l'ont demandé, mais parce que j'y ai moi-même pensé, en imaginant quelques scènes, une sorte de développement, et que ça me plairait bien de les rédiger.**

**Pas tout de suite, évidemment, je n'ai pas le temps. Mais un jour peut-être, quand je serais en panne pour mes autres histoires, ou quelque chose de ce genre. Ce sera cool, j'aime bien l'histoire de OS.**

**Je vous le dis juste pour que vous soyez en courant, ça fait partie de mes fonctions aussi de vous dire un peu mes projets concernant un récit que vous avez lu.**

**Karrow.**


End file.
